The present invention relates to absorbent articles that include a temperature change member. More specifically, the invention relates to an absorbent article such as training pants that provides the wearer with a noticeable temperature change sensation upon urination.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that urine is quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when urination occurs, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. This is not conducive to toilet training because an important step in the early stages of toilet training is the ability to recognize when urination occurs. In an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs, training pants have been designed with temperature change members that provide a temperature change sensation upon urination.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances, such temperature change members may not be completely satisfactory. For example, articles can, in certain circumstances, deform during use, particularly between the wearer's legs. As such, an article including a temperature change member may shift position and be less effective at alerting a wearer of urination if it is also spaced from the skin of the wearer.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article with a temperature change member that is more capable of effectively alerting the wearer in use, particularly in conditions where the temperature chamber could typically shift position. Further, there is a need for an absorbent article that is more likely to alert a wearer to urination even after the article has been deformed between the wearer's legs in use.